DoB10 Chapter 14
The Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 A lone Pyronite wanders through the delivery bay of San Diego Ironworks. He checks under trucks, inside boxes, and behind clutter, searching for any humans left behind. Two other Pyronites, each wearing rocky armour drastically increasing the size of their frame, approach him. Pyronite Soldier 1: “Hey Grunt! Orders from Apollo are for you to search the area for anything iron and bring it to him.” Pyronite Grunt: “What about other metals?” Pyronite Soldier 1: “Melt it, I don’t care.” Pyronite Grunt: “Well are you guys going to help me?” The two soldiers chuckle between themselves, the smaller grunt not seeing the humor in what he said. Pyronite Soldier 1: “And do an ember’s work? Get forged. Apollo ordered you to do it, you can do it. We’re on guard duty.” The grunt watches as they leave. He made sure they were gone before turning to start his new task, grumbling to himself as he does. Pyronite Grunt: “Stupid warriors. Wouldn’t be so tough without their armour. I’d like to see them talk to me like that if I'' had Ascalon!” Deciding to search the trucks for their cargo first, he walks over the back of the long, tall metal vehicle and inspects the rear door. It was padlocked shut. As if to inspect it closer, the Pyronite grabs the padlock tightly but instead melts it in his palm. The thick bright liquid trickles through his grip to the floor. Cooling himself, the grunt reaches for the bottom of the door and pries it up. After opening it a few feet, it slides up and out of his grip automatically. He goes to climb into the back of the truck, but is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looks up, and sees another Pyronite staring back at him with crossed arms and his back resting on the wall inside the truck. The strange man bore a strange black metal plate on his left shoulder with orange spikes jutting out of it. Spiky Pyronite: “Sup?” Pyronite Grunt: “Uhh… Hi? Who are you? How’d you get in there? What’s that thing on your chest?” The grunt’s eyes become locked on a strange metal fixture on the other Pyronite’s chest, with a peculiar black and orange hourglass symbol on it. The strange new Pyronite kicks the grunt in his face, before jumping out of the truck and behind the worker. He grabs him by the head, and slams it into the floor of the truck. Letting go, the grunt collapses onto the floor with a thud. The Spiky Pyronite turns around, a pleased look on his face, to see many new and inhuman faces fade into vision. The first, a slender reptilian triclops with faint violet skin and brilliant multi-coloured eyes. It clung to the wall of the next truck as easily as it could walk along the ground, and stood horizontally towards the Pyronite. A green phantom floated ominously above the ground, bobbing gently. It’s single piercing eye was fixed upon the unconscious worker, before changing targets to stare at the other Pyronite. Dark cracks ran along his skin in unpredictable ways. The third was another strange reptile, it’s body similar to the first but with brilliant white skin and glowing green eyes. It jumped from atop the truck down to the side of the Ectonurite. Each alien bore similar metal fixtures on their chests- differing only by the colour of the hourglass symbol. Gwen (ChamAlien): “Well there goes the element of surprise...” Mad Heatblast: “Relax, it’s not like anyone saw us!” Pyronite Soldier: “Intruders!” The two Pyronite soldiers ran back into the loading bay, their fires burning brightly at the prospect of combat. Electricity sparked and cracked, and a ghostly cyan jellyfish with thin green eyes materialised beside the omnitrix wielders. AmpFibian (Ultimate Ben 10): “''Seeing us wasn’t the problem...” Gecko Gecko: “Oh great!” AmpFibian sailed towards the two charging, heavily-armoured Pyronites. As one of them lunges for him, the Amperi darts to his left out of the way. The same Pyronite lunges again, missing punch after punch. Gecko Gecko also jumped into the fight, leaping onto the wall of the nearest truck, then back onto the ground before the next Pyronite. He unleashes a sonic attack before the soldier has time to counter, and she is launched onto her back. As the other Pyronite misses hit after hit he reels back before exhaling a scorching cone of flame onto AmpFibian. But AmpFibian dodges, phasing backwards through the side of another truck. The metal melts and bubbles as the soldier looks around desperately searching for his target. Suddenly he finds himself constricted by four blue tentacles and a paralysing jolt of electricity courses through him. He collapses defeated and unconscious onto the cold tarmac floor. Gwen (ChamAlien): “Alright, who’s going to give the signal to the others?” Mad Heatblast: “Don’t mind if I do!” Without hesitating, Mad Ben launches a plume of fire into the air in front of the iron works. Scene 2 Ben 23 sits lazily on the tarmac of the carpark, resting his back on a large grey and blue patchwork structure as Ultimate Ben 10’000 watches carefully over the ironworks factory. Ben 23: “I’m so boooored!” A distant pillar of bright orange catches the attention of the pair. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Well you won’t be for much longer, looks like the others are ready for us.” The strange blue construct begins to speak. Build-A-Guy: “Either that or they already blew their cover.” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Probably that one.” He walks over to the large brick model, resembling a catapult. Standing over the bucket at the back of it, he taps the Ultimatrix symbol upon his chest. A large green hologram rises above him of a squat humanoid alien with bulbous growths down his arms and cracks of liquid running around his forearms and stomach. Ben 23 jumps to his feet and carefully treads backwards to watch from a distance as Ultimate Ben 10’000 generates a large boulder crackling with heat between his hands. He drops the rock into the bucket of the catapult, who then flings it with great force. Build-A-Guy: “HOTHOTHOT!!” Ultimate Ben 10’000 (Unknown Alien): “That’s the idea!” Build-A-Guy reforms, taking on a gorilla-like form, as he watches the projectile travel. Build-A-Guy: “What was that?!” There is a loud crash, and a faint orange glow briefly warms the face of the three Bens. Ultimate Ben 10’000 (Unknown Alien): “That. Was our way in!” Scene 3 The entire facility rumbles deeply as the crash is heard by the first group of alien infiltrators. Gwen (ChamAlien): “In retrospect that might not have been the smartest of ideas...” With many green, orange, and pink flashes the aliens turn to their human forms: Ben Prime, Ultimate Ben 10, Gwen 10, Mad Ben, and Ben 10’000. Ben 10’000: “Alright, we should split up. We need to cover ground to make sure Apollo doesn’t escape!” Gwen 10: “We should go in groups. We don’t want to get caught off guard and we certainly don’t want a repeat of what happened earlier today.” Ben Prime: “Good idea! Ultimatrix me, you’re with me! The rest of you can either go as one group, or divide yourselves.” Ultimate Ben 10 gives Ben Prime a nod of agreement, and the two run off towards a set of double doors near the edge of the loading bay. The three remaining look between each other. Ben 10’000: “Alright, you two stick together. I’m gunning it alone. Don’t screw around.” Mad Ben: “Got it, boss!” Ben 10’000 leaves towards the nearby facility, running around the outside of the building and disappearing with a green flash. Gwen turns to the last remaining Ben. Gwen 10: “You’re going to screw around, aren’t you?” Mad Ben: “Gee it’s almost like you know me.” Mad Ben looks around, making sure that him and Gwen are alone. Mad Ben: “Alright. I have an idea that’s gonna be real fun if we pull it off!” Gwen 10: “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Ben leans in close to her ear, and quietly explains his devious plan to her. He pulls away to see her reaction. Staring into the distance she weighs her options, before nodding slightly and smirking. Gwen 10: “Yeah alright let’s give it a shot.” Scene 4 Two more armoured Pyronites walk down a fairly narrow corridor, before the doors ahead of them burst open and a white gas floods in blocking their view of anything further. An orange blur blazes towards them, it’s shape only becoming visible as it’s foot slams into one of the two guards. It floats in the air for a second as its momentum is carried into the Pyronite, sending him crashing backwards into the floor. The creature is tall and lean, with sharp jagged edges around its smooth fur. It’s face and body are black and fiery orange, appearing like a burning Citrakayah. Almost before the second Pyronite can react, the sharp creature spins and roundhouse kicks him into the wall before landing The first guard rights himself before throwing a fireball at the strange Citrakayah but he dodges, clinging to the side of the hallway at lightning speed. The fireball flies past, targetless, and disappears into the white wall of dust and mist. A stocky purple humanoid walks slowly out of the gas and into the fray. The Citrakayah turns and punches the Pyronite unconscious before the new fighter has a chance to even act. Gutrot: “What? Couldn’t leave one for me?” Ultimate Fasttrack: “No time for fun! We gotta find Apollo!” Gutrot: “If i’d had known you were going to be a killjoy, I’d have brought the orange me along instead.” Ultimate Fasttrack: “You kidding? He almost killed you. No chances. We don’t know what he’s planning. Don’t take risks.” Gutrot: “Ahh… I want to argue but I know you’re right. Why do you have to be the voice of reason?” Ultimate Fasttrack runs in a blur to the end of the corridor, peering around the corner, before running back up to Gutrot instantly. Ultimate Fasttrack: “That gas. What is it?” Gutrot: “Potassium Bicarbonate. Fire extinguisher fluid. I figure it’d be good for weakening or even knocking out a few Pyronites. Looks like I never got to test that theory.” The evolved Citrakayah ran back to the end of the corridor. Ultimate Fasttrack: “I wouldn’t be so sure of that!” Scene 5 A group of Pyronites stand confusedly about the huge opening in the wall. The metal and concrete had been forced open, and through it an urban cityscape could be seen. Grunt 1: “So which one of you is telling the boss?” Grunt 2: “Us? Why not you?” Grunt 1: “Why not me? Cos I’m the one who told you is why!” Light shimmers behind them, and a dark shadow of a man comes into view. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Gentlemen.” He slams down his ultimatrix symbol and he begins to grow large and bulky, as the green hologram of a huge humanoid reptile appears above him. Ultimate Ben 10’000 (Ultimate Humungousaur): “Ultimate Humungousaur!” Distracted by this new intruder, the Pyronites don’t notice as two new contenders jump in through the hole. A small, chubby, turquoise alien with two beady eyes and a tall beige coloured creature made of sand both intercept the Pyronites. The Gourmand’s tongues stretch out and pull a chunk of rubble into his mouth, before expelling a blue orb of power back out. It collides with the head of one of the grunts, and he lands flat on his face. The Erodinian swings past the both, taking two of the Pyronites by the head and slamming them into the ground, their flames choked by his large incombustible hands. The last two grunts stand confused in the middle of the chaos, before Ultimate Ben 10’000 rushes in and puts them both down with swift punches to the head. Vomit Man (Ben 23): “Alright. Where do we go now?” Ultimate Ben 10’000 (Ultimate Humungousaur): “Where else? We find Apollo!” Vomit Man (Ben 23): “And he is…?” The sand creature looks around, before his gaze becomes fixated on a distant doorway. Quicksand (Ben 23’000): “This way!” Scene 6 Apollo stands upon a walkway suspended over the factory floor. His workers busy themselves about, moving tubs of molten iron to and fro. A massive half-full vat of bright orange liquid sits in the middle of an open area on the ground below him. Thick steam spews from the heavy black machinery as many Pyronites work to fulfill the desires of their master. Two Pyronites, one male and one female, run aimlessly into the large open room before coming to a halt as they take in the sight before them. A third Pyronite walks over to confront them. Female Pyronite: “I literally cannot believe that worked.” Third Pyronite: “Hey! Why aren’t you two--” He stops as he gets closer, noticing the fixtures on the chests of the pair. He turns and screams. Third Pyronite: “They’re here!” The two Pyronites both bore omnitrix symbols, one pink and one orange. The activity in the room stops immediately as a quiet panic sets in. Apollo: “Alright soldiers. Dump your iron in the crucible. Fight for me if you wish, but I cannot guarantee your survival. You’re more useful to me alive, so I won’t hold it against you if you run.” The quiet in the room subsides immediately as everyone bursts into activity. Anyone holding any kind of iron throws it into the large black tub in the center of the room, those holding nothing run for their lives. The Pyronites make for the many doors lining the room. A small group run for the door on the far side of the room, away from the two omnitrix wielders, but the door suddenly crashes inwards and Ultimate Ben 10’000 rushes through. He raises his arms and in doing so grabs two of the Pyronites with an invisible force, holding them aloft by their throats. With a pink flash, the female Pyronite transforms into Gwen 10. Gwen 10: “Ben stop! They’re trying to run away!” Ultimate Ben 10’000 (Ultimate Gravattack): “Wait really?” He drops the minions, who pick themselves up and brush past Ultimate Ben 10’000, then past Ben 23 and Ben 23’000. Ultimate Ben 10’000 (Ultimate Gravattack): “Oh whoops. Sorry!” Mad Ben flashes as he returns to his human body. The three Bens runs over to Mad Ben and Gwen’s side, before two green flashes behind them confirm the arrival of two more Bens. Ben Prime: “What’d we miss?” Mad Ben: “Not a lot.” Gwen 10: “We’re still missing one...” With a muffled roar, a large steel door to their right explodes off it’s hinges into the room. Smoke billows in through the hole, followed by a far larger white dinosaur climbing through. Green canisters make up his arms, and a large fake omnitrix symbol is engraved into his chest. Strange energies flow through the canisters and the faux emblem, glowing clearly through the smoke. Gwen 10: “Nevermind.” The massive humanoid dinosaur looks around the room, taking in his surroundings. His vision fixates on Apollo as he walks slowly over to the side of the various Bens before reverting to his human self. Apollo shouts from his raised position, looking down on his opposers. Apollo: “And that makes eight! So tell me…!” Apollo pulls Ascalon out from behind his back, the sword materialising from nothing. He now brandishes Ascalon high. Apollo: “...What makes you think you can beat me?” END OF CHAPTER 14 Noteworthy Events Major Events *The alternate Bens break into San Diego Ironworks and confront Apollo. Minor Events *Apollo commands his workers to flee. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Prime) *Ben 23 *Mad Ben *Ultimate Ben 10 *Gwen 10 *Ben 10'000 *Ben 23'000 *Ultimate Ben 10'000 Villains *Apollo *Pyronite Soldiers *Pyronite Workers Aliens Used Mad Ben *Mad Heatblast (x2) Gwen 10 *Merlinisapien (ChamAlien) *Pyronite (Heatblast) Ben Prime *Ghostfreak *Gutrot Ben 10'000 *Gecko Gecko *Atomisaur Ultimate Ben 10 *AmpFibian *Ultimate Fasttrack Ben 23'000 *Build-A-Guy *Quicksand Ultimate Ben 10'000 *Ultimate Ben (form) **Unknown Alien **Ultimate Humungousaur **Ultimate Gravattack Ben 23 *Vomit Man Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10